The Return of Superman (YeWook Vers)
by Minjizu
Summary: Yesung menjaga anaknya sendiri tanpa bantuan Ryeowook. Apa dia bisa? . YeWook KyuMin BL - RnR? P.S : Jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi untuk ff ini.


The Return of Superman

\- YeWook Version-

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is Mine but the cast belong to God

Warning : BxB, Typos.

Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook menikah lima tahun lalu dan sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki menggemaskan berumur 4 tahun yang bernama Kim Riyeo. Keluarga kecil ini tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar yang berada di distrik gangnam..

Pagi ini keadaan rumah terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Hampir disetiap sudut rumah terpampang kamera dan juga dua buah tenda kecil di ruang tamu yang di dalamnya sudah ada seseorang dengan kamera kualitas tinggi siap merekam kegiatan keluarga Kim. Keluarga ini memutuskan untuk bergabung di program tv yang berjudul The Return of Superman yang disiarkan disalah satu stasium tv Korea.

"Apa kalian sudah mulai merekam?" tanya kepala keluarga yang saat ini tengah menikmati sarapan kepada seorang kameramen di dalam tenda, sang kameramen hanya mengangguk sekali dari dalam.

Ruang makan di rumah ini bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu dan tidak dibatasi tembok jadi Yesung mudah berinteraksi dengan kameramen.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaga Riyeo sendiri dua hari ini?" tanya sang istri yang ikut menikmati sarapan dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain selain menjaganya?. Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku."

" _Arraseo_. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ingat. Jangan biarkan dia menikmati permen, coklat dan ice cream terlalu banyak. Biasanya dia akan menangis jika permintaannya tidak dituruti tapi kau jangan terpengaruh, jangan lewatkan tidur siangnya. Riyeo sudah tidak pakai popok lagi, jadi setiap memakaikannya pakaian pastikan kau selalu mengingatkan Riyeo untuk memberitahu jika dia ingin buang air. Ah! dan jangan biarkan dia masuk ke area dapur."

Yesung hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar perintah dari istrinya. "Kemana kau akan pergi dua hari ini?," tanya Yesung mengalihkan pikiran otak istrinya.

"Aku akan membantu Sungmin _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan pernikahan mereka."

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu cukup lama di masa pacaran, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menikah. Kebetulan sekali Ryeowook sedang dapat jatah 'libur' dua hari sebagai ibu rumah tangga jadi dia bisa membantu _hyung_ kesayangannya menyiapkan pernikahan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka, jika diingat-ingat sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu mereka."

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan karirmu, _Hyung_. Kau bahkan tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bermain dengan Riyeo," keluh Ryeowook.

"Karna itu lah aku ikut acara ini."

" _Eomma_ ~ _Appa_ ~," rengek Riyeo yang tiba-tiba sudah keluar dari dalam kamar. " _Omo_! Anak _Eomma_ sudah bangun!"

Langkah Riyeo mendekati orang tuanya yang duduk di meja makan terhenti karna melihat 2 benda aneh di sudut rumahnya. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yesung. Riyeo tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan kebingungannya. "Beri salam ke _Ahjussi_ ," perintah Yesung.

Riyeo menurut, didekatinya salah satu tenda kemudian membungkuk di depannya, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," tidak lupa Riyeo juga memberi salam ke tenda yang satunya lagi.

" _Appa_! _Ahjussi_ punya senjata!. Riyeo juga punya," setelahnya Riyeo langsung masuk ke ruang bermainnya dan mengambil _shoot gun_ mainannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka yang berpikir bahwa _Ahjussi_ di dalam tenda sedang memegang senjata.

"Lihat! Riyeo juga punya." Bocah empat tahun itu menunjukkan mainannya dengan bangga.

" _Arraseo!_. Sekarang Riyeo sarapan dulu."

Seolah sudah perintah mutlak dari _Eomma_ -nya, Riyeo langsung naik ke kursi makannya. Ryeowook menyajikan semangkuk nasi kari di depan Riyeo. Anak itu langsung memekik senang karna itu adalah makanan favorit-nya.

"Pakai ini dulu," Ryeowook memasangkan _slabber_ ke Riyeo agar makanan yang jatuh tidak mengotori bajunya.

" _Shireo_!," tolak Riyeo yang langsung melepas _slabber_ -nya. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, anaknya itu memang tidak suka memakai _slabber_ ketika makan.

"Sudahlah, Wook. Biarkan saja."

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya kotor."

Kedua orang ini memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda sebagai orang tua. Ryeowook tidak suka melihat anaknya kotor, bahkan terkena noda saus setitik sekalipun. Sementara Yesung tidak memperdulikan itu semua, dia justru suka melihat Riyeo berguling-guling di pasir yang ada di halaman belakang rumah mereka atau membiarkan Riyeo bermain lumpur, menurutnya itu bisa membuat anaknya berpikir kreatif dan bebas.

"Riyeo- _yah_ , jika _Ahjussi-Ahjussi_ di dalam tenda datang ke rumah itu artinya kau dan _Appa_ akan bersama selama dua hari. Hanya kita berdua saja" Yesung mencoba menjelaskan.

" _Eomma-neun_?" tanya Riyeo.

" _Eomma_ berlibur dan kita tidak boleh mengganggunya"

"Kau harus berjanji harus menuruti perintah _Appa_. Jangan membuat _Appa_ bertambah stres," nasehat Ryeowook pada anaknya.

Awalnya Riyeo berpikir itu hanya candaan orang tuanya saja jadi dia tidak begitu memikirkannya, hingga saat dimana ia di dalam gendongan _Appa_ -nya untuk mengantar _Eomma_ -nya pergi baru ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan main-main.

"HUWAAAAA!" tangisannya pecah ketika Ryeowook sudah membuka pintu. " _EOMMA KAJIMA!_!" teriaknya. Riyeo meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Yesung.

Tidak bertemu _Appa_ -nya beberapa hari adalah hal yang biasa bagi Riyeo, tapi tidak _Eomma_ -nya. Sekali pun Ryeowook belum pernah meninggalkan Riyeo, mereka selalu bersama.

" _Aigoo_ ~ _Ottokhae_?" Ryeowook terlihat bimbang ketika melihat Riyeo menangis begitu keras.

" _Mianhae_ , Sayang" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Pergi saja, nanti dia semakin menjadi."

" _Arraseo_ ," Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas dan mencium pipi anaknya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dengan taksi yang sudah menunggu.

"HUWAAA!," tangisan Riyeo semakin menjadi melihat kepergian _Eomma_ -nya. Yesung hanya senyum-senyum saja dengan penderitaan anaknya itu, menurutnya itu justru menggemaskan.

Yesung kembali membawa masuk anaknya yang masih menangis, duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memeluk Riyeo.

"Riyeo- _yah_ ~, _Uljima_. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang sedih ditinggal _Eomma_ -mu? _Appa_ juga" curhat Yesung. "Sudah-sudah," Yesung menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah Riyeo sampai ke lehernya, ingus juga meler melewati bibirnya.

"Berhenti menangis, Riyeo" ucap Yesung cukup tegas, karna takut dihukum Riyeo mencoba berhenti menangis.

"Hiks~ Hiks~" Riyeo sudah berhenti menangis tetapi masih sesenggukkan.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang kita mandi, _ne_ "

Yesung kembali menggendong anaknya ke kamar mandi. Selagi _Appa_ -nya menyiapkan air hangat di _bath-up,_ tanpa disuruh Riyeo melepas pakaian yang ia gunakan.

Selesai menyiapkan air mandi, Yesung membantu Riyeo yang sudah 'polos' masuk ke _bath-up. Mood_ anak itu kembali ke semula, ia sudah melupakan kenapa ia tadi menangis begitu keras.

Tidak lupa, sang kameramen juga merekam kegiatan Ayah dan anak itu meskipun di dalam kamar mandi sudah perpasang kamera.

Riyeo menepuk-nepuk air mandinya, anak itu suka sekali bermain air, Yesung yang sedang membersihkan badan anak itu dengan sabun jadi ikut basah.

" _Ya_! _Appa_ jadi basah juga!"

Riyeo hanya tertawa dan tetap bermain air. Kali ini Yesung membiarkan saja anaknya itu bermain air sampai puas asal jangan sampai masuk angin. Lima belas menit kemudian Yesung mengangkat Riyeo dari dalam _bath up_ dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

" _Appa_! Sebentar lagi!" protes Riyeo.

"Jarimu sudah berkerut," Yesung dengan telaten mengeringkan badan anaknya dan membantu Riyeo memakai baju.

Kegiatan selanjutnya setelah mandi adalah menonton. Yesung menyalakan televisi dengan program anak-anak, Riyeo sudah kembali heboh loncat-loncat di ruang tamu melihat karakter kartun favoritnya muncul di layar datar. Selagi anaknya tengah asyik sendiri, Yesung mengganti bajunya menjadi lebih rapi, karena _staff_ the return of superman akan mewawancarai yesung.

.

.

Kini Yesung sudah duduk di dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada dirumahnya, kain hitam sebagai _background_ juga sudah terpasang.

"Kita berdua akan masuk tv, Riyeo. Tenanglah sedikit," Yesung mencoba menahan Riyeo yang mencoba kabur di dalam pangkuannya.

"Bisa kita mulai?," tanya salah satu _staff_ _yeoja_.

"Tentu. Silahkan"

Yesung pun memulai wawancaranya di depan kamera setelah _staff_ memberi tanda dengan tangannya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_. Kim Yesung _imnda_. Appa dari anak laki-laki berumur empat tahun, Kim Riyeo. _Cha_! Perkenalkan dirimu ke kamera," suruh Yesung pada Riyeo yang ada di pangkuannya.

" _Pororo_!" seru Riyeo yang menuntut untuk kembali menonton _pororo_.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu," perintah Yesung lagi.

"Riyeo _imnida_. _Annyeonghaseyo_!" Riyeo menyapa dengan gaya imutnya dengan tujuan Yesung segera melepasnya.

" _Arraseo_ ," karna Riyeo terus meronta di pangkuannya, Yesung terpaksa menurunkan Riyeo. Anak itu langsung berlari ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan acara menonton _Pororo_ -nya.

Sesi wawancara pun dilanjutkan tanpa Riyeo.

"Bisa jelaskan alasanmu mengikuti acara ini?" tanya _staff yeoja_ itu.

"Alasannya mungkin karna istriku. Sebelum kami memiliki Riyeo, Ryeowook bekerja di café keluarga Kim sebagai manager, tapi setelah kami memiliki anak, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berhenti agar bisa terus menjaga Riyeo. Selama empat tahun menjadi ibu, istriku tidak pernah lagi dengan bebas bisa keluar dengan temannya sebab itu aku ingin ikut acara ini agar Ryeowook memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakan hal lain yang ia inginkan."

"Menurutmu Riyeo lebih menurut denganmu atau ibu-nya?"

"Aku rasa sama saja, tapi dia lebih takut denganku, jika aku sudah bicara sedikit tegas saja dengannya maka dia sudah langsung menuruti perkataanku. Haha"

"Kau sering mengu- _upload_ foto dan video Riyeo ke SNS, dan _fans-_ mu sekarang tampaknya lebih menyukai Riyeo dibandingkan dirimu."

"Ahahaha~ Kau benar. Semua komentar di SNS ku hampir seluruhnya ditujukan untuk Riyeo. Mereka mengatakan Riyeo begitu menggemaskan dan sangat mirip denganku."

"Apa kau memiliki rasa bangga tersendiri karna Riyeo begitu mirip denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Ketika melihat wajah Riyeo disaat itulah aku menyadari jika aku tampan. Hahaha. Walaupun wajah Riyeo benar-benar mirip denganku tapi sifatnya benar-benar duplikat Ibu-nya, mulai dari manja, marah, tertawa hingga cara mereka berteriak sama. Hahaha… benar-benar Ibu dan anak yang menggemaskan."

…

Siang ini sebenarnya Yesung ada jadwal di studio, tapi sekarang Riyeo sedang tidur siang dan ia tidak cukup tega untuk membangunkan Riyeo. Jadi sembari menunggu Riyeo terbangun, Yesung menelpon istrinya.

 _"_ _Ada apa, Hyung?"_

Sahut Ryeowook ketika sudah menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Yesung mendengar suara cekikikan Ryeowook.

 _"_ _Kau mengatakan itu hanya karna ada kamera yang menyorotmu, kan?"_

" _Aniya_!. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," jujur Yesung.

 _"_ _Kau sudah di studio sekarang?"_ tanya Ryeowook.

"Belum. Riyeo masih tidur siang, aku tak mau mengganggu tidur siangnya."

 _"_ _Apa Riyeo sudah makan siang?"_ tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau tidak menanyakanku juga?"

 _"_ _Hahaha_ _…_ _Baiklah, apa kau sudah makan siang, suamiku?"_

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Sudah, aku makan bersama dengan Riyeo dan sekarang aku mengantuk."

 _"_ _Kalau begitu tidurlah, kenapa malah menghubungiku. Kalian bisa pergi setelah tidur siang. Tapi apa kau bisa berkonsentrasi di studio jika Riyeo juga ikut?"_

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya cara untuk mengatasi itu. Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu menyusul Riyeo. Kau sedang bersama Sungmin sekarang, kan?"

 _"_ _Ne. Disini juga ada Kyuhyun"_

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka"

 _"_ _Arraseo"_

 _"_ Bye~ Saranghae"

 _"_ _Nado~"_

.

.

.

"Belum ada sehari kau meninggalkan Yesung, dia sudah merindukanmu?. Dasar, penggombal" ejek Sungmin yang mendengar percakapan Ryeowook.

Saat ini Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di cafe keluarga Kim yang tidak lain adalah tempat mereka bekerja dulu. Semenjak Ryeowook memiliki Riyeo ia berhenti bekerja sebagai manager cafe dan digantikan oleh orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim lainnya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang seorang pelayan dan barista berhenti bekerja semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, belum lama memang.

"Ahahaha~ Memangnya Kyuhyun-mu ini tidak penggombal, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengelus dagu Kyuhyun seperti anak anjing, Kyuhyun hanya menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Dia tidak penggombal hanya mesum saja," jawab Sungmin disertai dengan tawanya dan Ryeowook, sedangkan orang yang mereka bicarakan tidak peduli karna sibuk dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

Ketiganya baru selesai dari percetakan undangan, Sungmin meminta bantuan Ryeowook untuk memilih desain undangan pernikahan.

"Sepertinya _Hyung_ tau kenapa Yesung mengikuti program TV itu. Yesung ingin kau istirahat walau hanya 2 hari, kau tampak lebih kurus sekarang" ucap Sungmin sambil menikmati potongan cake _strawberry_ -nya.

Ryeowook mengangguk,"Kau benar, Hyung. Setelah punya anak, apa yang aku lakukan pasti selalu berkaitan dengan Riyeo. Aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus diriku sendiri, terlebih lagi Riyeo benar-benar anak yang aktif dan aku harus menemaninya bermain di rumah. Aku rasa karna itu aku jadi kurus sekarang."

" _Hyung_ justru ingin kurus. Kau lihat ini" Sungmin menunjukkan pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Hahaha~ Kalau begitu segera lah punya anak agar Riyeo punya teman bermain jadi aku tidak perlu lagi bermain dengannya."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merangkul Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya dan bergabung ke obrolan, "Kalau urusan anak, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Wook. Aku jamin Sungmin _hyung_ akan hamil secepatnya."

"Cepat sekali kau menyambung jika sudah membahas ini. Otakmu perlu dibersihkan."

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Yesung dan Riyeo sudah kembali ke rumah satu jam yang lalu dan karna tidak memasak, Yesung memutuskan untuk mengajak Riyeo makan diluar, tentu saja Riyeo senang-senang saja.

Yesung sudah sangat penat karna mendekam cukup lama di dalam studio tadi. Untung saja Kangin, selaku manager-nya menurut ketika diminta untuk menjaga Riyeo, sesuai rencananya.

Karna tidak ada Ryeowook, malam ini Riyeo tidur di kamar orang tuanya. Kameramen di dalam tenda kecil sudah memenuhi jadwal kerjanya hari ini, tapi kamera yang bertengger di dalam kamar Yesung masih dalam keadaan merekam dua hari penuh.

"Riyeo, pejamkan matamu dan tidur"

"Tapi Riyeo belum mengantuk"

"Tapi _Appa_ sudah sangat mengantuk," Yesung mengelus kepala anaknya yang saat ini tengah terduduk di tempat tidur sambil memainkan robot-robotannya.

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur. _Appa_ hitung sampai tiga, setelah itu letakkan mainanmu dan tidur. Satu"

Riyeo masih tidak peduli dan tetap bermain. "Dua," ucap Yesung lagi dan Riyeo tampak mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

Yesung tidak segera mengucapkan kata _final_ -nya, ia masih membiarkan Riyeo bermain dan setelah satu menit terlewati. "Tiga!"

Seperti mantra, Riyeo meletakkan robotnya di meja nakas lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Yesung.

" _Eommaaa_ ~~," rengeknya tiba-tiba. Riyeo menangis bukan karna Yesung menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bermain tapi karna kerinduan ke Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

" _Aigoo_ ~~ Anak _Appa_ merindukan _Eomma_ yah?" Yesung merasakan Riyeo mengangguk di pelukannya.

"Riyeo mau _Eomma_. Hiks"

" _Appa_ akan menghubungi _Eomma_ tapi Riyeo harus janji setelah itu harus tidur"

Riyeo hanya bergumam tanda setuju, Yesung pun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas dan menghubungi istrinya.

" _EOMMA!_ " seru Riyeo ketika melihat wajah Ibunya di layar ponsel, ternyata Yesung melakukan panggilan _video call_.

" _Kenapa anak Eomma belum tidur?_ "

"Riyeo merindukan _Eomma_ "

" _Appa_ juga" sambung Yesung tidak mau kalah.

Ryeowook hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah _Appa_ dan Anak itu. " _Eomma_ kapan pulang?," tanya Riyeo.

"Habiskan waktumu sehari lagi bersama _Appa_ maka kita bisa bersama lagi"

"Riyeo tidak suka pergi dengan _Appa_. _Appa_ sibuk terus lalu menyuruh Riyeo bermain dengan Kangin _Ahjussi_ , membosankan"

Yesung mendelik ke anaknya, berani sekali anak itu mengatakan tidak suka pergi dengannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap berterima kasih lah dengan Kangin _Ahjussi_ karna sudah bermain dengan Riyeo," perintah Ryeowook, Riyeo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Sekarang Riyeo tidur, ini sudah malam. _Poppo eomma_ dulu"

CHUP

Riyeo mencium layar ponsel _Appa_ -nya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

" _Appa_ juga ingin _poppo_ " seru Yesung tak mau kalah, Ryeowook tersenyum malu.

" _Appa_ kapan-kapan saja yah…"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Ryeowook memutuskan _video call_ itu. "Ibu dengan anak sama saja menyebalkannya" gerutu Yesung sepelan mungkin agar Riyeo tidak mendengar.

 **TBC or END ?**

Sebenernya ini FF niatnya bakalan aku publish untuk anniv yewook tahun lalu, tapi aku mentok sampek situ aja, jadinya batal aku publish. Tapi entah kenapa kemaren kebaca lagi ff ini kok pengen publish dengan cerita gantung kayak gitu. Maafkan aku. Hahaha

Pengen sih ngelanjutinnya, tapi sama sekali gadak ide. Memberikan saran di review sangat diharapkan. Terima kasih!


End file.
